Martha
Daughter: Adopted daughters: Adopted son: }} Sire: Mother: |pup = Shuffle |adult = Martha |past = Leashed Dog, Hunter, Alpha |current = Unranked |status = Living }}Martha is a huge, stocky black Water-Dog with long, shaggy fur, floppy ears, a thick, blocky muzzle, and brown eyes. Personality Martha was once a kind, motherly and patient dog, rescuing and raising Lick. Her compassion was the reason she was voted to be Alpha. However, the stress and grief of losing most of her Pack caused her to toughen up and become more thick-skinned. After joining the Fox Pack and losing her leadership, Martha seemed to lose all of her liveliness. She is still recovering from the guilt of Fox Mother's death, but she has begun to heal and learn from her mistakes. Backstory and Facts *Martha was a Leashed dog lived in Trap House after her longpaw died. She escaped (due to her cages not being locked properly), and joins up with Sunshine, Bruno, Bella, and Lucky. They found the Wild Pack where Alpha allows them to join due to shortages of dogs. *Martha and Bella find Lick and Grunt in the dog garden while the Pack is moving camps. The pups were abandoned by their mother. The two bring them back to camp and are accepted begrudgingly by Alpha. *Moons pass and Alpha refuses to allow Lick her Naming, and Grunt joins Blade. *After this Martha demands Lick gets her Naming ceremony and all dogs agree, leaving Alpha to very reluctantly allow her to choose her name. *After Alpha dies while battling Blade, Martha is voted to be Alpha and Bruno is chosen as Beta. *The Pack moves camp farther into the forest after a lightning storm strikes camp and the Pack is split up. Martha, Snap, Moon, Storm and Arrow all make it in one group, then Breeze finds them soon after and is made Omega temporarily due to ranking lowest. Sunshine soon follows and replaces Breeze. Most of the Pack has regrouped except for Bruno, being worn from running from the fire is taken by the foxes and coyotes for a moon and a half. Quotes :"What?" Martha said, wondering if her tired mind was playing tricks on her. "Breeze did what?" :"She dug a hole and put Fox into it." Sneeze said matter-of-factly. "The one who came to camp." :"Sneeze! When was this?" She demanded. :"Day b'fore yesterday." Sneeze said, glancing at her paws. "You were... busy yesterday." ― Sneeze tells Martha about Breeze burying Fox Mother :"For the last time, /I didn't know Breeze was a murderer!/" Martha roared. "/Stop/ using that argument against me! It's old! If you're going to hate me, hate me for something I can control!" ― Martha loses her patience :"I think the stress of trying to rebuild our broken Pack is what led to Martha's downfall. She wasn't a good Alpha, but trying to be strong for the Pack forced her to toughen up, and lose everything that made her a good dog." He blinked sadly. "I still love her, but I miss what she used to be. I'm hoping that maybe she can become what she was before now that she isn't in charge of anything, but nowadays she just seems... tired, and depressed. ― Bruno's thoughts about Martha :"Fox Flower!" Martha’s voice boomed as she dashed over to the small young fox. "Snap! She's unconscious!" ― Martha finds Fox Flower unconscious :"It's my fault you ran off. I'm sorry... and I'm sorry about your mother." Martha said in a low, tired voice. :A film of tears covered Fox Flower's eyes, making her vision blurry and nearly impossible to see. "I know." Was all she managed to say, but her thoughts were racing. /This is all because of Breeze./ :"I was so worried about you!" Sneeze barked, her face more serious than normal. "I thought I would lose my best friend." :Martha glanced at her paws. "I don't know if you'll ever forgive or accept me, and I'm not asking you to. But I hope we can get along from now on." ― Martha apologizes to Fox Flower Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Water-Dogs Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Alphas Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Mother Dogs